Cuts
by Rainbowww
Summary: Dan loved Phil, but Phil had no idea. As he kept his love hidden Dan spiraled into depression. Will Phil realise whats going on and save his bestfriend? PHAN!


"Phiiiiiiiil!" Dan yelled from his beanbag in the lounge room, as he  
sat playing Skyrim, "Can you get me some Ribena!?"  
Even though he was well aware that the black haired boy was most  
likely sitting on his room on his laptop.

"You're closer!" Phil yelled back. "Why don't you go get it?"

"P-Please Phil?" Dan whimpered, he sounded so broken.

Dan heard rustling from the other room. "All right, but you owe me!"  
Phil declared, walking out from his room.  
He stopped when he saw Dan's face. "Dan? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Dan rubbed his eyes. As he did so scars could be seen on his wrist  
through his festival wristbands, one was bleeding  
"Jus' tired" He complained

Phil's eyes widened. "Dan, you're bleeding! What happened? Stay here,  
I'll go get some bandages." He darted into  
the bathroom, and came back a few moments later with a roll of  
bandages. "Why didn't you tell me?" Phil said to himself  
when he returned Dan had disappeared.

"Dan? Dan!? DAN?" Phil checked the brunette's room - it was empty. He  
checked the kitchen, the lounge, bathroom,  
everywhere. But Dan wasn't there, he was hiding under his bed, scared  
that Phil hated him for cutting.

Phil checked the front door, but it was still closed with the lock on.  
That meant Dan was still here. "Dan?"  
He called again, his voice laced with concern. "Dan, please come out.  
I'm not mad, really I'm not. Can we just talk? Please?" A soft sobbing  
could be heard from  
under Dan's bed, alerting Phil of his whereabouts. He walked into  
Dan's room, lifted the covers up and peered underneath. "Dan, come  
out. Please." He moved  
to kneel beside the bed. "I'm sitting here until you come out."

Dan poked his head out "I'm out" He whispered

Phil knew this was the best he was going to get. "Why were you cutting  
yourself, Dan? Please talk to me.  
I want to help, really I do."

"I-I don't want to talk about it" Dan squeaks hugging the covers around him

Phil knew his friend was hurting, and it was hurting him to know that.  
He felt his chest tighten as he  
looked at Dan, looking so broken and weak. "Was it something I did?"  
Dan shook his head, it was about Phil, but it wasn't anything Phil did

"Can I do anything to make the pain go away?" Phil asked softly.

"Huggles?" Dan squeaked again hating how weak he felt and how bad he sounded

Phil smiled sadly. "I can't give you huggles if you're under the bed, Dan."

Dan crawled out and took Phil's hand in his getting under the covers  
gesturing Phil to get in with him. Phil climbed in, and pulled Dan  
close.  
He rested his chin on top of the brunette's head. "Please, stop doing  
this to yourself." He said softly.

"I cant" Dan whispered hiding in Phil

"I'll do anything to help you stop. Anything at all." Phil said,  
rubbing what he hoped were soothing  
patterns on Dan's back with his thumb. The soothing patterns made Dan  
sleepy as his arm bled on to Phil's top, he didn't realise.

Phil saw the blood and made a move to get up. Dan grabbed a hold of  
his top, attempting to pull him back down. "Stay." he pleaded.

Phil paused. "I just need to get bandages for your arm, Dan. I'll be  
right back, I promise."

Dan stared up at him with tear-filled brown eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." Phil left the room, making a beeline for the bandages  
sitting on the kitchen counter.

Dan curled up into a tight ball scared that Phil wasn't going to come  
back, but Phil returned just as soon as he had left, and closed the  
door behind him.  
Dan poked his head out from under the blankets. "I-I thought you  
weren't going to come back."

Phil shook his head. "Of course I was going to come back, don't be an  
idiot." He said softly, taking Dan's wrist in his hand.

"No!" Dan jerked his wrist back, cradling it to his chest.

A quiet tear fell from Dan's now fear-stricken eyes as he cradled his  
wrist to his chest, his legs pulled up  
close. he was near enough in a ball, scared to open up.

Phil stared at his friend, realizing just how deep he had fallen.  
"Dan, please. I won't ask any more  
questions for now, just let me bandage your wrist."

Dan hesitated, but nodded and lowered his wrist. Phil took extra care  
in bandaging his best friend. Dan winced through the whole situation,  
as Phil struggled to remove Dan's bracelets without catching the red-sore cuts.

Once Phil was done, he kissed each of Dan's wrists gently "There, all better" He said in a half whisper, pulling Dan closer to him

Dan cuddled into Phil's side, not saying a word like he was scared that if he did he'd spurt out all his secrets.

"You're so beautiful" Phil whispers into Dan's ear "I love you, Dan"

Phil braced for a bad reaction, so was a bit startled when Dan began to kiss Phil sweetly. Phil moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to allow Dan's tongue entrance, Dan's tongue wrapped around Phil's as they twisted and curled like they were doing a duet ballet dance or something

When Dan finally pulled away, he whispered into Phil's ear "I love you too, more than anything"

Two months later, and Dan's scars had healed over, only a faint line could be seen as Phil and Dan enjoyed their 2 month anniversary cuddled up on the sofa, with a soft blanket and endless buffy. Phil fell asleep cuddled into his lover's chest after a couple hours. Dan followed suit, stroking Phil's hair reminding him that he's the happiest guy alive.


End file.
